UNEXPECTETED LOEV
by scorpeh
Summary: Karkat flals in loev wit john and dosn't knw what too do. Ratead M for latr chaptrs.
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPCETED LOEV. CHAPTR 1.

One dya a troll namded KArkat Vatnas weas siting arund thinkin aboyt thign s. Thoes things inclduded a byo name Jhon egbert. He wasnt sure waht he thugt of John. But he knwe he felt spmthing. Somthing specil he wuld have never thuhght to feel about jOHN;

kARKT Sat staring at the waall of his small beedrom. He lookded at teh bleu wallpaper. blue like Johns texct colorr.

"wWHY DO I FLEL TIHS WAY. I NEVER THUGHT I CULD LOVR JHON HUMAN." he was cunfused. Karkat decidided to slep for te nite.

it waz a brite sunny mrning wehn Krkat wuke from his slep. He got up and gurt drsed itno nw cloths. karkt wmdred abut visitng John. he wasent sure thogh. so he loorked arund the room and walked out the door to benig eth brande new dayy.


	2. SHULD I TELL JHON

UNEXPCETED LOEV. CHAPTR 2.

Karkt walked outsdie fo his hous and loked around. thughts runing thrugh his head abut JOhn,. waht waz he gonna do?. SUDendly karkaat herd somthig nerbye.

"HEllo KRkat! WHAt ar yuo doign hrer?"

"ID ONT KNW! WHAT AR U DOIGGN HERE JHON!?" Karkyt tryd to act normle , but he looveded Jhon so muhc.

"ewalking arund theh steert!1!."

john loodked at katkar and smieled.

"WE SHULD HANGE OUT TOODAY!''

karkt lookde at jhon and said yes. then tehy walked away frum wher teyh were stadning.

"jHON I HEAV TO TELL U SOMETHIG. ITS SO IMPORTANt" he looked att john.

"what is it?/" jhon sayd.

"NEVREMIND" karkt said to john. they wakled into a shop and brught some candy becus they wher hungrey.

krkat did nut eat annything becas actuly he wasent hungrey. john ignorerd it tho. he was blushin and stuff wehn they sat down on a seet. but he hide it ffrum jhon who did nut notice anything.

"KARKAT why ar yu so not hungrey. you ate nothig!" sayed jhon and he lookeded at karakt..

"ILL TELL YOU LATR JOHN FREND." karkt said and so he ate the candy. it tasteded good.


	3. I LOEV JHON

UNEXPCETED LOEV CHAPTE 3  
Latr in the day KARrt and JOOhn weer haging out togeter. karkat still dident tell jhon thou becaus he wus scareded. karkay looked at john "JHON I HAEV TO TELL YUO SOMTHIG IMPORTNT , OAKY" karkt looked at jhon "okat karkt!" jhon replleid. karkat waz blushign he relly loevd jhon alot and he wanteded to humam marry jhon so muhc. "I LOEV YU SO MUCH JHON" karkayt sed. ;'

JOHn LOKED at; KaRkaat and blueshed. he wus suprised becus karkt sayed tat. wat wus he gona do nwo KARkat loevd hiim. john kiisded karkat and krkayt turned red becus tat is his bllood color. "TAHNK YUO SO MUCH JOHN HUMN I LEOV YOU/" krkat sayed to jhon human. karkat did nut expcet tis to hapen so quikly. KAarkt made out wit john becus dey weere kising and stuff. he wus still suprised and so wus john but jhon dident know that karkt watned to marry him and stuff leik that.';

latr tat day it was geting dark and laet. krkat decided he shoud,l go home but insted he diddent go hoem becaus he doesn t know why. JHOon tok his cloths off anf they fucked ech othr on teh park bennch. tTEH it got even more lat and they were makign out so jhon got up and leaft becus it wus late.

KARATk leaft to becaus jhon was gone and krkt was tired but aslo happy becus he loevd jhon. "I LOEV THE JHON HUMN SO MACH!" krakt thught to himmslef and waalked hoem.


	4. KARKaT vsts jhons hose

kKARKAT woke up and he remeberd dat he lovd jhon so he got out off bed adn wlked outsde. jHoon wasant ther so KARrkt was sad so he wlked down the path to fnd JOn huMn. karkAT saw john adn,. "HELLO JHON!1!" karkat= sed "Hi KARkatt!" sayed jhon to KarkatT. Den tehy walkd to karkts hoUse and sat on da bed in karkts bedrom.

dEy got nacked and fuked each othr for ages adn made out wit each othr and it was hto!1! den,JOhn had to leeve so He left but karcat follwed jhon becuse JoHhn told hm to follEW.  
they wakled to JOhns house an began fuckn each othrt hard in teh ass on jhons bed. john wuz fuking karkt adn moanign adn stuf becuz it feeled gud. jhon and karkat soon falled aslep on jhons bed aftr fking ech other.

tehy weere slepping for ages and dey dident wak up until latr wen it wuz dark.


End file.
